


pporappippam

by neotsukimi



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Slow Dancing, ryujin is whipped for yeji, short fic, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neotsukimi/pseuds/neotsukimi
Summary: just ryujin showing how much she loves yeji heh
Relationships: Hwang Yeji/Shin Ryujin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	pporappippam

yeji had just came home after buying groceries and ryujin was just waiting for her at the door. yeji admits she was confused as to why she was waiting but didnt mind as she loved seeing her pretty gf this close. 

ryujin took the bags from yejis hands and helped her put away everything she bought into the cabinets. yeji felt something was up.

“why are you being so nice?” yeji chuckled 

“oh nothing. I just wanted to help you thats all” ryunjin smiled and leaned into yeji to give her a kiss on the cheek and continued to put away the groceries.

after they finished ryunjin grabbed yejis hand and lead her to the living room and caught yeji by suprise. 

“ryu what are you doing?” 

ryujin ignored yeji and put a record onto the old record player they both painted on one of their dates after they found it at a thrift store. the record played a slow song that played on the day yeji and ryujin met. 

ryujin dimmed the lights down so that the sunset was the only light they saw. ryujin grabbed yeji with one hand conneting with hers and the other on her hip. they swayed back and forth to the music and yeji leaned on ryujins shoulder. 

“i love when you do this for me”

“you deserve it” 

they kept swaying and ryujin eventually leaned into yejis lips and all of a sudden it just felt like they were the only people on earth. in that moment both their minds went cloudy as this is all that theyve been dreaming of. eachother.

yejis thankful that she gets to live with her wonderful, talented, and amazing girlfriend even tho they can be a pain to each others asses but what kind of relationship doesnt have that. . 

ryujin was all that yeji ever wanted and needed.

yeji was all that ryujin ever wanted and needed 

Their lips separated to take a moment of breathe and they both laughed at how red each others faces were. 

the song finished and they both were left just standing and staring at each other's eyes. 

“You are the most beautiful girl i ever met” ryujin said smiling so much it started to hurt. 

“i love you so much ryu” yeji felt emotional at that and began to tear up. she finally found someone for her. someone who didn't care about her flaws and imperfections and instead loved and appreciated them. 

“i love you too, and i will never let you go” ryujin wiped yejis tears and and kissed her glistening cheeks. “cmon lets go cuddle and ill make you something to eat when we wake up.” 

“ryu you suck at cooking” 

“SHUT UP!” 

yeji laughed at ryujin and kissed her lips. 

“im never letting you go”


End file.
